Cold and Joy
Introduction It was another beautiful day within the realm of Soul Society. It was hardly a cloud in the sky as the blue sky stretched across over the various noble family estates. One large estate, was the Sendo clan's with large iron and cedar gates surrounding its lot. The large thirty foot tall front gate opened with a slow grinding sound. Stepping out from in an eye-catching combo of black and silver, was the clan head. He wore a silver-colored kosode which bore a delicate design of his clan on each shoulder, with a black sleeveless shitagi and hakama. He wore long tabi boots, which were almost knee-height, colored black, with knives hidden in the sides. The two guards at gate bowed to the young head, as he wouldn't seem older than his mid twenties to the eyes of a human. He waved his right hand at them, as he carried his zanpakuto in his left hand. "You haven't seen me. Got it?" The young man said. The two guardians stood erect. "Yes Kinno-sama!" Kinno then proceeded to walk down the main path until he took a turn onto a less beaten path. It was a steep walk down as Kinno slid to a stop on ore than one occasion to control his descent. The smell of sakura trees filled the air along with fresh water, when Kinno reached the bottom. The young dirt blond haired man saw a waterfall pouring into a oasis that surrounded a single island that contained a cherry blossom tree. "Good it's still here." Kinno said to himself as he used shunpo to traverse over the water. He stood underneath the tree and laced a hand against the smooth bark of the sakura tree. He inhaled the scent of nature as he took a seat placing his back against the tree. Kinno finally closed his eyes and laid his zanpakuto across his lap. Sometime early that day a Senjungami named Mushoku Kaigan, left the Panteon for some unknown business. He was passing by the location where a future battle could happen. He sensed some Reiatsu though it was hidden with enough degree that he had to use some skill to sense it. He moves towards the location thinking what could happen. The shinigami was still in deep meditation speaking with his zanpakuto, which manifested itself in front of the young shinigami, a masked samurai in full-body armor that was white in color and adorned with jewels, such as, emeralds, rubies, sapphires, topaz, and diamonds. He had long, silver hair tied with a gold ribbon and wore a white forehead plate that resembles the horns of an oni. "It's been a while Tengoku-Bushi. I haven't had time to train with you with my new position." Kinno Sendo said with a cool and monotone way. He opened his eyes to view his partner, who stood there looking off to the right. "Something in the area?" The shinigami said. The samurai spirit nodded. "It's something new, we haven't faced before." The zanpakuto spoke in a deep echoing voice, possibly from the mask. "Then we use it to replace our training, in case it is hostile of course." The young man stated as he gripped the zanpakuto by its scabbard, causing Tengoku-Bushi to disappear. Mushoku finally reach where Kinno was at. "Greetings I am Mushoku Kaigan Shuhan of Division four of the Panteon. I have a question if you care to answer do you find me as a foe?" Mushoku pointed at Kinno's Zanpkauto that was in hand. "That is only if you present yourself as one." Kinno said as he flicked his blond hair back slightly with his open hand and tossed his braided pony-tail behind his shoulder so that it hung back toward his theighs. " I am Kinno Sendo, the 31st Clan Head of the Sendo Clan and former leuteinant of the Tenth Division of the Gotei 13." His voice held some discontent when he brought up the Gotei 13. "Well the Pantoen is a friend to the Gotei 13 but my position as a Shuhan is research into the discovery, development and advancement of our powers called Mahō. If you will be willing to battle me I can maybe gather enough data to create a new power." "I can't say I know a lot of this Mahō, but I will honor your proposition to expand your research." He said with a small bow. "Can we move somewhere else, as I would not want to harm this place...it is somewhat...dear to me." His voice was still like his blade as he spoke. "Very well I respect this however there are three things I need to tell you. One I will and bewarned you in battle I will attack you like anyone else. If training isn't lethal it isn't useful in any respect. The second thing you should know is that my spirit energy is at least as great as the Soul Society and Gotei 13's old enemy Sōsuke Aizen's before his transformations. This means that I have at least twice the spiritual power of an average Shinigami-Captain. You need to know these two things as I will not have any you didn't say that. Finally the last thing is my spirit enegy holds many unique properties for example I can render Sekkiseki useless due to the property Choujouteki Sadame (超常的定め, Supernatual Law)." "I like to train with some present danger, and don't worry about me too much, I said former Leuteinant. That doesn't mean I haven't grown in power since then. " Kinno commented. " I'll follow after you since this is your challenge and terms." "So be it now." In a moment a whip cracking sound was heared due his species Shunpo like techniqe called Otoho '''or noise step. Mushoku was right by Kinno and a sphere of violet spirit energy formed into a sphere in his left hand. ''Kahenseikyū''' (かへんせい,球 versatile sphere)" However instead of the sphere being shot like a projectile he was going to release it like an arc of energy at Kinno at close range. The attack is about to be released.'' Kinno heard the loud cracking sound and then sensed the spike in spiritual power beside him. His reflexes snapped as his left hand still holding his blade came across to knock the attack of course after spinning to face his opponent. His open hand would then fall underneath the opening made by his counter-deflect and pointed with his index finger. "Hado # 4 : Byakurai" The energy would be built up at the tip of his finger before being released'' to cover the few inches spaning between the attack and the target. There would be five seconds left until the defeaning roar of thunder accompaning the 'pale lightning would be released and sounded.'' Mushoku quickly pull a mirror out of his pocket .As the Kido was fired, it repelled off the glass and Mushoku fired it past Kinno." This is the '''Shinkagami (神鏡, "Divine Mirror") it holds the power to repel any attack that has the strength of a Hado number 90 or below. We Senjungami might lack a Zanpakuto but we as species possess numerous weapons and items that hold powers some greater than a Bankai." Kinno smiled as the lightning's roar went past his midsection and burried into the ground creating a crator of six feet in diameter. "Good to know, that there is a counter to my counter. It's going to help me in improving my reflexes. He then spun to his left bringing his hand and sheathed blade away from Mushoku's left arm. In one fluid motion he ducked and performed a leg sweep with his left leg. Mushoku used Terekineshisu (テレキネシス, telekinesis) to throw himself away from his attack as speed might not have worked. He then put the mirror back into his pocket. " That mirror isn't something I use that often besides if I repel everything how can I learn. I have all the time in the world after I am like the major of my kind immortal." Kinno came out of hi attack ready to strike, as he held Tengoku-Bushi in its scabbard to his left hip and gripped the handle of the blade. He slashed his blade quickly across and replaced it back in its sheath, using the first technique of his clan, Kamishiri (神城, "Ancient's Death" or "Progress through Sacrifice"). A large seemingly invisible and divine wind came forth from Kinno's strike and proceeded to cut through everything in front of him that was within 5 kilometers of him. The technique actually sheered the ground and cut the grass to a minscule level. It sliced through the branches and two of the willow trees that populated the area as it proceeded to inch closer toward Mushoku. Kinno was mindful of where he was and how far certain things such as the sakura tree, were at all times. The shinigami thought to himself. "I have an opponent who seemingly relies heavily on ranged techniques that seem to be similiar to kido. My only trump card for that is my shikai but he has not earned that right yet." "You don't understand how my powers work let me show Mahō can come in all forms of sizes, shapes, forms, ranges and with nurmerous power. It isn't limited to only one form or range." Suddenly a vortex appeared to surrround the center of Mushoku's body. "Careful this is Shijun'' ''(しじゅん, ''absolute purity'') it creates a barrier that sucks whatever falls into its vicinity into another dimension . Also unless you are masterful in space-time abilities one is powerless to stop it or defend against it. Due to my immense skills in Mahō '''I can make this into a '''Saikoubougyo (さいこう,ぼうぎょ supreme defense) by surrounding myself with the barrier and I won't be sucked in but everything else is. However it requires immense mental concentration so I can only use it in consent use for four minutes." Kinno is near the barrier but has yet to reach it. "Did he just read my mind?" Kinno thought with a shocked expression on his face. He felt his whole body clench up as he struggled against the intense pull of the vortex. The ground started to turn to dust and crack underneath him as he was pulled closer. "I must do it now. Duel at the speed of light, Tengoku-Bushi!" The zanpakuto glowed and transformed into its shikai, it was similiar to appearance as its sealed state, but with a more elaborate scabbard with gold embroidery across it and five different color jewels, one being a ruby, another an emerald, a saphire, topaz, and a diamond. Kinno quickly held the blade in what he called, Judō (受動, lit Passive), where the dull edge is being used as the striking edge. He slashed in front of him actually cutting through the fabric of the dimension, creating pocket dimension similiar to a garganta, where all the spiritual paricles are sparse. Usually, Tengoku-Bushi opens a random dimension, so the path to a space in between worlds was pure luck. The young shinigami disappeared into his own portal just before he made contact with the spinning vortex, now standing in a blackless void with a round structure underneath him made of reishi. He then flipped his blade to Kassei (活性 lit Active), where the striking edge is used, and cut once again opening a pocket above where he originally was. Kinno stood in the opening looking down at the Senjungami. "You are very skilled. I wasn't expecting to have to use my shikai. That earns you great respect in the eyes of my clan." "I used Terepashii (テレパシー, telepathy) right before I used Shijun however I normally never use such abilities for combact. However if I use Shijun for to long it can be dangerous." Mushoku dispells the Shijun. "However to say that I have earned respect that is something I don't often hear. You see I have no real personal rules in battle or in other words a code of honour. What is the point in having one really? Most battles are to the death and the opponent(s) will not follow any specific rule you have. So I have near to none that is how, I battle and most find it being a coward." Kinno leaped from his portal, landing on his feet with a light thud, knocking some dust up, that was made by the two combatants powerful abilities. "A code of honor is what keeps us from being animals. When we battle against a person with their own rules and codes, it becomes a battle of wills and philosophy, This makes duels a true work of art, taking both the physical and mental aspects of the combatants and see which is better." He held out his zanpakuto, gripping it by its scabbard as always. "And each battle tells your opponent about you through what you will and will not do in battle. It's a way to exchange our stories without speaking. So when you say you have no code of honor, I don't believe you, as your style says different." He stared at the man with his emerald like eyes. "It was present there before we even made the first strike, when you gave your warnings." "..You use to know what I mean? I gave you warnings as it to make sure the Gotei 13 and the Panteon doesn't get into a conflict. I mean a code of honour is fine, but I don't expect any special treatment from any opponent even if my opponent would be a foe, friend, or lover." Mushoku then using his Telekinesis pulls Kinno towards him. Mushoku then pulls out a straight double-edged European longsword. It was drawn from what seemed like a pocket dimension from the pocket he pulled the mirror from before. "Now any other trump cards you care to use?" Mushoku then points the blade towards Rinno and he is only a few feet from the tip of the blade. Kinno quickly gripped his zanpakuto's hilt. He focused on Mushoku as he came closer to him and the blade. At the last possible second before the blade could penetrate him, Kinno utilized the third technique of his clan, Sawagi no Kōgeki (騒ぎの攻撃, "Turmoil Ending Strike"). '''He drew his blade from the scabbard releasing a large wave of reiatsu that was accompanied by '''Ken'atsu ( ケン篤, Lit "Pressure of the sword"), and would have the ability to at least motrally wound his opponent. The actual damage would come from the reiatsu slash, while Kinno used the physical one for defense diverting the blade so it wouldn't be as damaging. It pierced through his side, scrapping against his ribcage. Kinno's trademark strategy of countering and luring worked once again in this battle as the slash would damage the Senjungami in some way. Mushoku was hit by the sword and is bleeding. "You made contact that is surprising. To think I will use such an ability." In a moment Mushoku seemed even more cold and emotionless and after said one thing. "Kotomatsukami (別天津神; Literally meaning "Distinguished Heavenly Gods"). Now for the next 30 exact moments no force from Heaven, Hell or Earth will work against me they will just pass through me. However all my attacks will work." Mushoku with greater speed not yet seen appeared behind Kinno with his sword and then was about to slash him inhaft. Kinno's right side was slightly restricting his movement on that side. He heard the sound of Mushoku's robes cutting through the wind, prompting him to utilize shunpo, in which he disappeared with a small popping sound as he crossed water and appeared at the top of the waterfall. There he slashed into the rushing water with the blade in Judo. The water slightly became disturbed but kept flowing normally, as Kinno kept the blade drawn keeping the portal open. He then turned the scabbard in his hand as well as the blade so he was utilizing the Kessei form of Tengoku-Bushi. "Eight seconds left not much time." Mushoku then channels immense spiritual power into the sword he was using to make one final slash." Kinno slashed back at Mushoku's attack, utilizing Kamishiri once again. The two powefrul attacks would collide and be dispersed into different directions as a load roar from the two attacks. Kinno kept his blade out still as he used shunpo to appear above Mushoku with the sound of air escaping, and let his blade slash downward opening another pocket portal. This portal had a torrent of water pour from it as if it was like a fire house. It would most likely immobilize the man with the gallons of ever running water, until Kinno sheathed his blade. " Five seconds." Mushoku used his Otoho or noise step, that makes a whip cracking sound to avoid the water stream. Mushoku is now behind Kinno and is about to slash in again. " Four, Three, Two and..." There is one second left that allows for the effect granted by Kotoamatuskami to stay active. Kinno heard the telltale whip crack sound an spun with his blade out, annoucing "Taifūnozōka (台風の増加, Hurricane Rise)" His spinning cut made one continuous spinning vortex of a dimiension rip. It shot water out from all directions in turn causing the waterfall to stop flowing. The water would slow the slash down by enough for the water to take affect on Mushoku in the next second. The affect of Kotoamatsumaki was gone and Mushoku was hit again. "Ouch... another thousand attacks like that and I may need a badage...." Mushoku puts his left hand at his head like if he had a headache. "Damn using Kotoamatsukami to create that event wasn't as useful as I planned." Kinno stopped spinning and sheathed his blade, causing the portals to disperse and the waterfall to restart with an uproar. He currently held Tengoku-Bushi in Kessei form and slashed at Mushoku while he was distracted by the overwhelming power of his own abilities. "Hakku Sunpō (ハックの寸法, Hack Deminsion)" With a quick snap of the wrist, Kinno was cutting through dimsional barriers and releasing a torrent of slashes towards the opponnent. The slashes pushed foreward cutting through the ground with the sound of singing metal. "Not this time Kotoamatsukami...AH" Mushoku seemed to have an even greater headache but suddenly vanished. He then reappeared several yards from his opponent " That would have hurt if I did use it again but no more if I use it too much more that it might be dangerous." Kinno slashed again performing Hakku 'Sunpō '''again to attack Mushoku, colliding with his original one and amplifying its attack and range to reach the intended target. The slashes danced across the distance only feet away from Mushoku, as the metal singing grew louder. Mushoku then use his Telekinesis to send the attack back at his opponent. Kinno returned his blade back to its scabbard, and flipped it to Judo fairly quickly and opened a portal with a large slash to absorb his attack. He then flipped the sword once more back to Kessei and slashed at Mushoku's direction releasing a larger version of his attack. A large wave of silver slashes that sung with a high pitched sound burrowed through the air at Mushoku once more, with Kinno returning the blade to its scabbard one last time and taking a readied stance. Mushoku vanished an appeared right infront of Kinno. "That was just my speed not Kotoamatsukami. He attempts to slash Kinno again.'' Kinno drew his blade halfway to lock attacks with the Senjungami. "That's impressive. I just got something to tell you. I'm not moving at my fastest eithier. " He smiled as he pushed back against Mushoku. He then rushed in using Iaido to slash at his opponnents legs to keep them off balance and moving. Kinno would chase after Mushoku if he were to try to get away. "Its no use." Mushoku didn't move infact he was still. Right as Kinno was about to attack him, he made several elegant slashes. While none hit Kinno's body they hit his sword. This action pushed him back. Kinno slid back slightly but regainined his footing and quickly struck back at Mushoku, attempting to engage in an old fashion sword duel. Come at me then." Said Mushoku "It shall be done." Kinno replied as he took caution and shufled around his opponnet inch by inch with his blade at the ready within its scabbard. He attempted not to think but keep his mind open and let his body take control. He was prepared for death, his cut that went through his right side stund slightly but faded as he feel into what he called a "battle sleep". Mushoku used Otoho to avoid Kinno. He then proceeded to make clash again with his opponent. (While their blades are slashing at each other.) " My time is short about we end this battle before someone is hurt." Mushoku then backed away and then rushed toward Kinno to make one final slash.